Marcus "Mark" Burtilina Demonic Dragon Kind.
Assassin for the Angelic Elven kingdom, Mark is a guardian who will protect those he cares for at all costs. Raised by Gnorlan, king of the demons, most of his life, and partly by humans, angels, and elves, Mark has learned to be a true fighter. History: Born in the Angelic Elven kingdom to Quinnlong and Lorianne Burtilina, Marcus "Mark" Burtilina is a demonic dragon kind. Gnorlan sought to destroy all Quinnlong ("Quinn") held dear, and that would first mean Quinn's family. One night, Mark and Lorianne were kidnapped and taken from their home by Gnorlan. Quinn went to find his family, seeing evidence of their capture, and immediately went after Gnorlan, trying to find his son. Gnorlan, full expecting Quinn's arrival, fought Quinn almost to the death. For the first year forced to live with Gnorlan while a spell was put on the house and yard to prevent Quinn from entering, Gnorlan cast a risky and dangerous spell forcing Mark's side to remain the dominant side rather the Dragon side that made him so much like Quinn. The force dominance caused Mark's sides both to fight for balance. Lorianne helped Mark escape from the human realm. Mark, a young inexperienced flyer only made it to the angel elven kingdom, where his mother used to live and was raised. Alone and exhausted, he was found by guards and due to his demon side dominant and his hesitance around anyone after being abused heavily by Gnorlan and rarely allowed to see Quinn or Lorianne; Mark was found by the Angel/Elven King and Archangel King Shadowstorm who, soon discovering his past, brought him into the castle and raised him for some years. Mark's forced dominance caused many problems, including throwing his fire abilities out of control, nearly killing him unless he had gloves on. At age 12, Mark was taken by demon soldiers back to Gnorlan. Mark went to school with the other humans and other species there. There he met Kristen--who at the time he was unaware was the princess of the angel elven kingdom--and Sydney who he slowly fell in love with and vice versa. Mark's memory had been altered somewhat by Gnorlan, enough that when Quinn went to the highschool with Mark, Quinn's age morphed to the same age as Mark all the time he was around Mark, Mark never realized Quinn was his father, never remembered. But then, Gnorlan's hold on Mark ceased, and Mark was able to help defeat Gnorlan with help from Quinn, Lorianne, and Sydney who joined in a rare mental link that made them as one mind while linked, their thoughts and actions the same. Despite their efforts, Kristen was again taken, but Mark was sent by Shadowstorm to find her, and they did in Mount Everest with the help of two vampire twins, Katey and Lilly. Upon returning with Kristen, Mark lived with his parents in the house he had been first raised in before he was taken by Gnorlan. Lorianne, now free from her forced servitude to Gnorlan, was able to raise her son with Quinn. Soon after proposing to Sydney, to which she accepted, Mark learned that Lorianne had been heir to the demon and dragon thrones. As Mark was now of age to inherit the throne, and soon to marry Sydney, he would be the new king after Gnorlan was again rid of. Mark and Sydney had their first child, Syrenatee Hope Burtilina, some months after their marriage. Mark cares very much for his daughter and it is seen he is a very kind and loving father. Powers: Mark has a few powers; some being magic (mostly illusions and necromancy), control of fire, morphing to his dragonic form, morphing to his demonic form, morphing his wings in both forms, and morphing to any animal at will full and partial morphing. Weapons/Equipment: Being an assassin, Mark usually has a dagger with him, he can change the type of metal with a spell, but the usual is usually silver metal. Mark also has a soul charm that is connected directly to his soul and cannot be destroyed by crushing it or trying to destroy the charm. The link has to be removed by him. Trying to destroy the charm would kill Mark. Family: Mother: Lorianne Brynn (Van Nadokish) Johnson Burtilina, Demonic Dragon kind Father: Quinnlong "Quinn" Burtilina, Dragon Kind Wife: Sydney Peters Angel Blood Kind Daughter: Syrenatee Hope Burtilina Son: Peter Quinn Burtilina Uncle: Gnorlan "G" (Burtilina) Van Nadokish Demon King Aunt: Madison "Maddie" Mae Van Nadokish Burtilina Cousin: Merrin Kai Van Nadokish Demon Necromantic Allies/Friends: Kristen Nicole Shadowstorm Elven Angel kind King Christopher Shadowstorm Angel Kind Queen Silveria Evangeline Faelwen Shadowstorm, Angel Kind Lieutenant James Carter, Angel Kind Private Calder James, Wood Elven Kind Captain (of the Guard) Leon Sanskri, Angel Ice kind Facts: Nationality: Angelic/Elven/American Age: 19 years Born: 24th April 1998 Gender: Male 'Appearance: ' Height: 6' 2" Hair: Black Eyes: Black Dragonic Form: Black